


Between Two Worlds

by Mikina



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikina/pseuds/Mikina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never stroke you until it's in front of you. The time when you have to choose for your future. The time to choose between two worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her World

**Author's Note:**

> I will write this story on two perspective, one from Ashley's point of view and the other is from Andros.
> 
> I just saw this interview of Christopher Khayman Lee (the actor that play Andros in Power Rangers in Space), his recent one. At that interview he'd been asked of what did he think Andros will do at this time. And I can't agree with what he said. He said that Andros would almost likely at the Astro Megaship and he's with Zhane that's been locked at some locker maybe, I forgot. But he said he's not with Ashley and don't need her because he's fine without her. OH, I CAN'T ACCEPT IT!
> 
> So for the sanity of my mind I write this story. That interview has bugging my mind and each time I remember it I will just went "THAT'S NOT IT! YOU MAN WITH NO ROMANTIC BONE!" screaming inside my mind.
> 
> Yeah, sorry for ranting a bit. It's just my opinion. No offense to anything, even to Christopher. It's just me.
> 
> I like him as Andros. And would be forever my favorite Red Rangers. So, yeah... Okay I will stop.
> 
> Now here's the story. And as much as I enjoy write it, I hope you readers will also like it. Stay tune for the next part. It won't be long.
> 
> So, without any delay, enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine, but right now I'm so hoping that In Space season is mine so I can make it clearly that Andros and Ashley are belong to each other. That's it.

When she was a child, never in her thought that she would make a choice like this. Even in her wildest dream.

Well, her family was like any normal family, consist of her dad, mum, and her big brother. Living in Angel Grove since forever she could remember, went to school and made friends in there. With her personality that like a sunshine (she always groaned whenever someone would describe her like that, because she never felt like one. For Zordon's sake, she's just a normal girl!) it's not hard to imagine.

She had a dream of become a fashion designer. She liked to analyze whatever people wore, followed whatever trend and what's the news of the fashion world. Up to this day. When she graduated from the senior high, she would definitely pursue her dream.

But... that was her planned and she never knew what world or fate had in store for her.

Who would think that she would become a Power Rangers? She's not a heroine fetish. She's merely a student and taking care of herself was more than enough, but saving the world also? Yeah, she would laugh at the thought, but in the end when she'd been chosen to become one, she took it.

Don't ask her why. Because she really couldn't explain it clearly till now.

From that moment, she had a hunch that everything that she had planned, somehow would change. Little by little she knew there's something more than just following whatever plan she had for her future.

And the climax was when she had to leave earth to seek for help of the other to find Zordon. In truth, it freaks her out a bit to do that. She never left earth and, yeah she's a Power Rangers, but she's not an astronaut! As far as she knew never before them there's any Power Rangers that went to the space. It's so huge and who could say that they would find help in a short time?

So it's really a gamble to do that.

As everyone knows that when you do a gamble the result is only two, you win or you lose. Can't have both at the same time. And looks like she did the right thing by doing this gamble once in her lifetime. You could say in other words that she had won the gamble.

They met him. SHE met him.

It's really a curiosity that made her want to be friend with him first. She swears on it. Nothing more.

Now, who won't get curious of someone that came from another planet beside earth (he's an alien, if you still don't get it), a human nonetheless, an owner a megaship and a cool one (it's not just her, the others thought the same thing also, she'd asked), and moreover, he's a Power Rangers also, the Red one. Made him a leader. Everybody knows that Red Rangers is a leader in the Rangers team. If not, the color itself just screams for you to be obeyed.

She didn't know when that curiosity changed and when she realized, the feelings already there. Well maybe she could remember when her heart beat faster, and it became faster each time they spent together, whether with the others or just only the both of them.

The first birthday present that he gave to her, even without knowing their tradition on earth, will always became her treasure.

And she would always smile when she remembered Zhane's story of his jealousy toward him because he thought that there's something between them after the Silver Rangers woke up from his sleep in cryogenic chamber. That was only the beginning of their romantic relationship.

Never she thought that this mysterious, loner (his best friend only Zhane when they met up and his only companion in the megaship for 2 years was only DECA, the AI of the said megaship, everybody can do the math), strong, charming and handsome Red Rangers (yes, that sums up her opinion of him) would take interest in her.

Okay, she would admit that he really had no romantic bone. Cute, checked. Caring, checked. Sense of humor, checked (even just a bit he still had it). Unpredictable, checked (always give her surprise when she thought she already knew him enough, but looks like there' always more to learn about him). And so on.

But, romantic... Not.

Even he was and still like that, she wouldn't change or trade anything for it. She loves him the way he is. The one man that had captured her heart with all of what he had. With the flaws and the kindness in him, everything in him. She never felt like this toward any other men. She had dated several times, but nothing ever evoked feeling that she felt toward him this strong.

So, when the time's come to choose between two worlds, her world and his world, it's almost broke her down. She and he were from different places, different planets, and different worlds. Yes, they'd been protecting earth for a while. Yes, he had adapted more of the earth custom. But, he never said that he would stay on earth. That's not where he came from. That's not his home either.

He belonged in KO-35. And she, belonged to earth.

That time when she had to leave him in KO-35 after they destroyed the enemy and his colony backed to their home planet... She didn't want to remember it again. Every step that she took apart from him... She really had to hold her tears so he wouldn't remember her crying in the future. That's not a best memory to remember and she would rather choose for him to remember her when she's smiling. Like when they went on date this one time on earth.

She collapsed on the seat on the bridge and already missed him badly. Cassie that sit beside her could only comfort her by patting her shoulder. Oh gosh, she nearly cried back then. Her tears just the edge of her eyes.

Then she heard his voice. She turned her head and there he was. Stood at the entrance with his hands on his back. She shouted his name and without wasting any time flew to his embrace. Hugging him, not wanting to leave from his side anymore.

Then he said this sentence that she would never forget, "My home is with you guys."

And later when there just the two of them he said this words that sounded like a proposal. The not many moment that he became so romantic and made her melt, "When the door to the megaship was closed, there's something clicked in my mind. I've been gone from KO-35 for 2 years and I admit that I miss it, I miss my life before Dark Specter set his foot on KO-35 and destroyed it. I have lived my life on there since I was born. KO-35 will always be my home. But that's not where I belong. Spending this pass year with you guys," he looked into her eyes just then, his tone turned serious, "Especially the time I've spent with you, nothing can replace that. My parents were death. Karone and Zhane is the closest thing that I have for now as family. But still, they won't always be with me."

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, she closed her eyes and leaned a bit to the caress. "Then you popped inside my mind. And the only thing that I want that time was seeing you again. I looked to Zhane and Karone, they just smile at me. So did Kinwon and Tykwa. And to my shock, the rest of the colony. Then I followed what my heart told me to do. And here I am."

"What did your heart tell you to do?" she opened her eyes and once more looked straight into his eyes.

"To go to where I am belong. And that is with you." he smiled gently at her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and a lone tear fell on her cheek.

She opened her eyes and gazed at him longingly. "Then I will also follow what my heart told me to do the moment I saw you at the bridge."

He wiped her cheek with his thumb, the strained that left behind of those single tear. "And that is?"

"To go and stay where I am belong. And mind you that's not on earth." she said smiling.

"Then where?"

"Beside you. Wherever you are, there'll be me."

"Good, because that's what I'm planning to do from now. Forever beside you."

After that he leaned closed and their lips touched. A sweet long kissed. Like a vow, but no words were exchanged. They knew it by their heart what each other would say toward their loved one.

Between two worlds that if not by fate will not be met. Would you ever guessed in your wildest dream that your true love will be on another planet?

Yeah but, that's what it did to the two of them. Choosing between two worlds wasn't an option. These two worlds were not belong to them. They have their own world to be live on for the rest of their lives.

That vow that they took 17 years ago. Their silent vow that they sealed with their kiss. Neither of the two ever regretted what happened that day.

"I love you, Ashley."

"I love you, Andros."

"Forever."

"Forever."

They just stay in each other embrace, contented with it. 17 years ago and on this day too. And they're sure, in the future also.


	2. His World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It never stroke you until it's in front of you. The time when you have to choose for your future. The time to choose between two worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. So this is like what I've promised, the chapter from Andros POV. This longer than Ashley's and a bit emotional than the previous one. I tried to describe it as near as what Andros would like to feel. And if you don't see it like me, well that's yours to decide. This is purely my opinion.
> 
> This couple is really deserve some justice if there's anyone that think that they would not end up together at this very moment. But once again it's just because of me as a fan that shipping them and don't like them to be separate.
> 
> I'm so very much enjoy writing this story and satisfied with it. Hope you will find the same enjoyment like me when reading it.
> 
> So, I present you this story and also the last chapter of it.
> 
> Tell me what do you think of it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine, but the story is very much is.

Since childhood he had set up what he wanted to do in the future. It's became a Power Rangers. And not just him that wanted to be Rangers. Karone, his younger sister and Zhane, his best friend, were also wanted to become one. And the turning point that made the urge to become one stronger was when Karone was kidnapped when they were just a kid.

Since then he had trained and in the end he had chosen to become one. And it's the Red Ranger nonetheless. Zhane had been chosen also to become the Silver Ranger. But, the morpher never chose other Rangers to become his teammate. So with just the two of them, they defended their home planet.

In his home planet, KO-35, everybody knew that he was the Red Ranger. And everybody respected him for that. Zhane also received the same treatment.

His world always consists of how to defend and kept the peace in the KO-35. To defend the threat from inside KO-35 and especially from the outside of the said planet. He's a Red Space Ranger after all. Sometimes he had to go to the other planet for his duty as a Ranger. He's been given this spaceship called Astro Megaship for that duty.

He's not surprised of the many attacked that come from the space. The universe was so vast and he also knew that there's other living being in the other planet, other galaxy. The good and the bad one.

But he never forgot of one of his reason of becoming Ranger. To find his lost younger sister. While did his job, he also gather and looked for the information about his sister where about. And it nearly 10 years already since the accident happened but never had he found any lead about Karone.

He was a closed person. An independent one (except everybody didn't use that term to describe him, they use the word loner... yeah, okay, he already admitted to himself a long time ago that he's a loner. But he would rather swallow the nastiest food that DECA, the AI of Astro Megaship, gave to him from the synthetron then said it out loud, not in the slightest).

He didn't have any mentor to lead him as a Ranger. He took all decision by himself, used to work by himself, sometimes Zhane or Commander Kinwon would give him advice but in the end he would say the final word.

He lost his parents not long after became a Ranger. And since then the only person that he trust was Zhane. He didn't want to get involve with anyone again, the feeling of losing someone that he cared about, he afraid to feel that again. One by one his loved one was gone, start from his sister then his parents. Although he still believed that Karone was still alive but still, that's enough blow gave to him.

When Zhane sacrificed himself to protect him and injured deeply and made him unconscious for two years, he really wanted to give up and gave the duty as a Ranger to someone else. After placing Zhane inside the cryogenic chamber, he locked himself inside his room and for the first time, he broke down.

When Karone was missing, there still his parents and Zhane to support him. When his parents gone, he still had Zhane to lean on. But at that time... He didn't have anyone.

The planet that they defended was safe, thanks to Zhane. But after that, he had built an invisible wall around his heart.

KO-35 was attacked and the colony had escaped to run away from Dark Specter. That happened before Zhane's accident. Because of that he didn't have any place to go.

He got his resolve and strength back after then, remembering that he still had one thing to be done. Looking for Karone. For two years, he had wandered alone in the space. The only companion he got was DECA.

He didn't know for how long he could stand his condition at that time. He just spent the time and while it pass, his resolve and strength were also at the limit.

Never had he thought that in just two years of all that unfortunate event, he would get what was his and also regain another thing that never cross his mind.

The intruder that invade his megaship after he came back from spying Dark Specter's party, it was them that changed his static life. They're from earth.

His first impression on them wasn't good (that's an understatement of the universe). He didn't like them inside his megaship. Heck, even they thought that he was a giant lizard, just because he wasn't from earth... the nerve of them (well just one person only, but they laugh when hear it, so it counts).

For his defense they also didn't look good when he saw them the first time. What was he thought back then? Oh yeah, like a "borderline monkey", with their torn clothes and blacken face, what should he thought about them?

They said they're Power Rangers, the Earth Power Rangers. He'd never gone to Earth. He knew there was planet name Earth, but that's it. He's not surprise though if there's Power Rangers on Earth, he had met some of the other Ranger from different planet that he'd once visited.

They had been looking for Zordon and were sent to the space to look out for help. He did have the same reason at that time. He knew Zordon was kidnapped by Dark Specter and his purpose for sneaking into Dark Specter party was also for that thing. They offered to help him. He snorted inside when he heard it. Who were they to offer him for something that they themselves still as clueless as him, dare him to say that he'd more lead than them.

He never had any other friend beside Zhane. It just likes that. And he never had any experience of working with team. Zilch. Nada. Zero. He prefer to work only by himself and had done that for 2 years alone. He was a jackass or snob or jerk or whatever you may addressed him at that time, he wouldn't give a damn about it. But the truth was he just didn't know. He didn't know them and even though they claimed their self to be Power Rangers from Earth, it still scared him to something that he barely knew.

He helped them fixing their shuttle so they can return or continue their journey on space. That was generous enough on his thought. While waiting their shuttle to be fix, they made a conversation with him (try to make would be the appropriate word) and he just brushed them off. Why would they want to work with him in a team, help him? Yes, they were the same fellow Rangers, but nonetheless stranger to each other. Especially her.

Yes, HER.

When she talked to him and asked something, those eyes of her, the concern that showed in all of it... Why a stranger like her would ever feel toward him that way? That was the most uncomfortable feeling he had felt after 2 years.

She was the one that approached him first. Poked him like he was something she'd never seen (she's the one that thought maybe he was a giant lizard). Who was she that could disturb his world that had been silence for the past two years?

He left them though. From his on-screen monitor, he saw them for the last time before set to another journey. His eyes lingered on her seconds longer than the other three.

But when Alpha approached him and told him that if he wanted to find Zordon, he should get any help that he could. Even ih he had to get out from him comfort zone. DECA was also said the same things.

He used to work alone. He didn't need them. Period.

But...

They were nice to him even when he acted like a pompous ass to them (yeah, he admitted it. So what? Nobody dares to against him in his own ship... except DECA, but still!). They wanted to help him even they didn't know how. They didn't press him to accept them even with their urgent situation. Overall, they didn't do something that he didn't like (except entered his megaship while he was gone, but he already forgive them about it, they also didn't know it was his. So case closed).

Then he remembered those eyes. Her eyes. And something stirred inside him. What made her eyes like that? Did she also show it to another beside him? And why the heck he even thinks about that now?! Get a grip man!

In the end, he returned to where he left them. Something that he didn't know what evoked him enough to go back. When he saw them being attacked by Quantrons and Astronema, without second thought he went to this room that store the rest of the Space Rangers Morpher. He was hesitated a bit to take them off. But by DECA saying that they had landed, he took the morphers and went out.

The rest should be history. He gave the other morphers to them and showed them how to morph and there stood five Space Rangers. At first he had a doubt that the morpher would react to them, because it didn't at KO-35. When he saw four other Rangers stood beside him, he had a hunch that he already did the right thing.

Then voila, he had a Rangers Team of his own. Most of the decision was decided by him alright, but he really had lots of homework of working on a team. But TJ had help him on that part and step by step he get accustomed for that part too (well consider that he was once a Red Ranger and had worked on the team too).

Actually he found it (to have a Rangers Team on his own and work together with them) was... fun. Getting closer and make a friendship with his team was something that he was eager to do. Especially about her.

Oh, yeah, HER again.

Okay, he admitted it. Since the first time he saw her, he already attracted to her. In her tattered clothes and blacken face, she had his attention. And when she cleaned up and her clothes in a proper one (the same clothes as him with different color), he stood froze for a minute to examine her. What a... (the most beautiful and pretty girl he had ever seen in the universe? What? She really was and still to this day!) He had lost his words but fortunately it didn't take him long enough time for the others to notice his action (except DECA, always DECA).

She promised him to give him a tour when he came to Earth for the first time, saying lots of fun things you can find on the said planet. She was the one that found his power (telekinesis) first, even asked him to teach her about it with exchanged of her to teach him how to play pool. Oh, how fun that lesson was. She's always the concern one if something happened to him. For him, she was the enigma.

She was the first person that he ever gave present to. After learning the Earth custom from TJ, Cassie and Carlos about celebrating your birth-day every year after you born, he had wrecked his brain to find what could he give to her. That smiling face and the hug she gave him after that, he would never forget. The swell feeling that he felt that time was enough to make him fly to KO-35 (exaggerated really, but he was so happy and what can a love-struck-not-mention-the-first-time boy could do?).

And he really annoyed of Zhane when he woke up from his slumber in cryogenic chamber. Getting comfort around her (he DARED to 'hug' her from behind!) Even doubt him as his best friend. That was the green monster that spoke at that time. Took him long enough to realize that whatever he felt toward her has blossomed to something that when he saw her, his heart was beating like crazy. He liked her. Good news to him, she liked him also. He's the most, happiest guy in the universe.

Getting to know her day by day was something that he would eager and gladly do it. She's like a sunshine that had stepped to his own gloomy world. (he could hear her groaned of 'that' word). Thought him many things (fun things if you refer to what her said to him). Support him, even in the battle.

Even when they found out that Astronema was his long lost sister, Karone.

She's so special to him. And spending his time more with her just give him one thing. The proof of the love that he'd felt for her.

When he had decided to go to the Dark Fortress, sneaking quietly because the other didn't want him to go alone and very much against it. She saw him.

The look on her face, her eyes, when he said he had to try... That's one of the most difficult moments in his lifetime. The things was he didn't even sure if he could come back in one piece or not death. But when he tried to say what bother him to her, she cut his word and said "I will see you again."

Both of them had desperately gripped tight on those words, their promise to see each other again.

And they had met again... Just to say another goodbye.

The enemy had been defeated, thanks to Zordon. They lost great, but also gain bigger than what they lost. The salvation of the universe from the time being. His colony that had rebelled against the Dark Specter, the one that saved from the attacked and had been in hide for the moment, had back to KO-35. To build again what was destroyed.

And him being the Red Ranger, the 'said' leader of the colony, had taken a decision that he must stay with them. To once again watch over his planet and its people. He belonged with his colony, in KO-35.

The problem was, her and his other Rangers Team didn't. They were from Earth. And that's where they belonged.

His brain could accept that. But not his heart.

Being him, the stubborn and the leader that he had become for the pass years. The brain won. Even his heart was pummeling inside his chest like crazy.

He's hurting. That was an understatement and obvious one.

He said his farewell to them with Karone and Zhane beside him and the some of the colony from his back. He didn't know when he would see them again.

Or if he ever will.

Their eyes met for the last time before she pushed the button to close the megaship. And that's did it. Something click in him, something that he knew already but for the time being he forced not to think about it.

Yes, KO-35 was his home. And will always be his home. That's where he was born and grew up. But that's just it. His parents no longer alive. And he had a hunch that Karone and Zhane would go with him if he decide to leave the said planet.

But it's not where he belonged. He belonged with her. His heart had said it countless time. He wanted to see her again. Wanted to hug her, to get close to her, to feel her beside him. He didn't want to separate with her. No.

When he turned his side to talk to Karone and Zhane, he saw they smiled at him and it reflected in their eyes they understood. Same went to Kinwon and Tykwa. Even the colony!

"Go to where you should belong to." Their eyes had spoken the unspoken word to him. Then that's what he did.

That's what he told her too. When he hugged her again, he knew that's his place. Beside her.

He also knew when he said his proposal to her, several years after what happening above, his heart had found his home and that would never change.

He never told his friend about his planned to propose her. He just thought about it inside his head. He wanted to be with her, yes. But he still hesitated to tie the knot with her. He had bought a ring to propose to her (he asked TJ and Carlos how to propose a girl with the Earth custom. Both of them eyed him suspiciously, but didn't prey him into it. He thanked both of them from the bottom of his heart. Really!), but hadn't found a right time to do it.

All of his friends (and sister) had been waiting for him to propose her (especially TJ and Carlos) but it just never happen. In the end they gave up from waiting him to propose to her and that he would do it when the time's right.

He and she had gone out to their dating time, like their other dating. This time he also brought the proposal ring, like any other dating time. He had prepared his proposal words for her, also like any other dating time. But in the end, he never said the words and they went home... like any other dating time (you got frustrated with him? Same for him, don't worry).

But this one time they didn't go to the megaship (the new one) directly. They came to this park and sat on the bench. Sat on his side and lean on his shoulder, they look toward the night sky and the bright full moon.

"Even if we saw the moon almost every day from the megaship, it still is different if you see it from the Earth. Like this night." she opened the conversation, breaking the comfortable silence between them. "I don't know, but it's so beautiful, with the bright light and round shape of the moon. And here with you... I find it so romantic. Definitely the thing that a couple will do on their date." A smile slowly crept on her face.

He chuckled hearing her words, "You girls always find anything and turn it into romantic stuff." He hugged her shoulder and made her get closer to him.

"That's not a bad thing, isn't it? You're definitely not a romantic person. So I take the deliberation of becoming one. Any problem with it?" she turned her head to look at him and raised one of her eyebrow.

"I know you're one." he said smiling. "Along with Cassie. And later Karone too. Did you remember ever dragging me to this movie, Star Cross Lover?"

"Yup! Of course I remember. One of the most romantic films I've ever seen. My favorite!" she returned again to her original position, snuggling on him.

"That feels like ages ago. But I remember that was not long after we began dating."

They stayed on that position for some time before she pulled her body from him and turned to him. "You know, since back then, I already have a feeling. A feeling that said the path that I chose back then was the right one. I already had planned on what I would like to become. And on the way to it, it changed. Not in the path I'd ever thought." she laughed sheepishly.

"But, because I've chosen that path, there where I met you. You are the constant things that never change in my life since I can remember." she grabbed his one hand and laced her finger into him. "And I know in the future, it also won't change." she smiled beautifully and made his breath caught.

And at that moment, he knew the time has come. He brought their laced fingers to his mouth and kissed it. Then he looked into her eyes, determined than ever.

"You just don't know how much you've changed my life. When you stepped into my gloomy world, when you brighten it, when you always there beside me, when you introduced me to any fun things, when you returned my feelings, when you get concerned of me from my rush action, when I acted like a jerk to you but you still give your hand to me, when you just leave me barely but you already miss me so much, and so many things that you've done for me, have I said my thanks to you?"

She reach his cheek with her other hand and place it on his cheek. "You don't have to, because the feelings are mutual."

He shook his head. "No. You really underestimate yourself. Me, a loner and you, the ever friendly person. It's really don't match if you think about it."

"But here we are. In each other presence."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't change any of it even just a bit. Being with you is the greatest thing I've ever had and done. And I don't to change it for the long time."

"It's good to hear the words from your mouth. Because it's the same for me."

"And that's why..."

He released his fingers from their latched and slowly got down on his knee in front of him. She just watched in silence, the words left her mouth.

"You know, I had planned this for a long time honestly. I've asked TJ and Carlos how the Earth custom when you do it. Like what I'm doing now. This thing," he pulled out small box velvet from his pocket, "I always bring it to our date for the pass date we had. But the problem is, I never had the gut to bring out, presence it to you and say the words that I've prepared for you when I said it. So yeah, sorry to make you wait such a long time." he said it sheepishly but his eyes never parted from her. Neither her eyes.

"In my defense, I would say that I didn't feel that time was the right time. Yeah, just excuses. But now," he opened the box and she could see the ring inside the box, "As you said before. I'm not a romantic person. I never good on words, except give command to do with it. What I can give and offer to you is this life that we have now. Living on a mega ship, travel to any other part of the universe, maybe sometime we can visit Earth to meet your family and friends. I would never make yourself estrange from them. And occasionally we have to fight and mingle in others problem just because we are the Space Rangers, not on call duty, but still... you know what I mean."

She nodded for that part, knowing exactly what he meant.

"I wouldn't promise anything that I don't know. Anything can happen tomorrow without us knowing. But I can promise you these. My heart belongs to you. My home is wherever you are. Since I've met and known you, being alone was never in my dictionary again. You are what I've wanted and needed. And I'm going to keep it that way, as long as you agree. So... will you marry me, Ashley Hammond?"

She had covered her mouth with one of her hand between the words that he said. And at the end of the proposal, her eyes had glistened with the tears that threatened to fell. The tears of joy of course. She lowered her hand that covered her mouth.

"Do you have any idea just how much I'm waiting for you to hear those words? Every time we go out on dating, I always thought that you would say it. But you successfully drag for this long and caught me off guard to say this things." she said in a whisper tone, afraid if she said any louder her voice would shake badly.

"What if I say no because you've dragged it too long to gather your guts to propose to me?"

"Then I would just pursue you enough until you say yes." he shrugged still without leaving his gaze in her.

She chuckled, "What a jerk..." she shook her head.

"Will you marry me and become my wife, the one and only until the rest of our live, Ashley?" he asked one more time in a serious tone.

"Yes... Yes, I will marry you, Andros." she said with sweet smile. The tears fell on her cheek.

He got up from his kneeling position and sat beside her again. He took the ring and slipped it inside her finger. He brushed the strained of her tears. She leaned into his touch, eyes closed. When she opened her eyes, she gazed straight on his eyes. Then they shared a long...long...long... sweet kiss, without any hurry and savor it every last minute.

"I love you Andros. With all of me, I give it to you. It's yours and only yours."

"I love you, no, love even can't describe the feelings I've for you. You're my everything. My heart. The core of my life. The love of my live. My existence. I'm here and I'm me is all because of you. Love is you, Ashley."

They smiled toward each other.

"Forever."

"Forever."

And forever it is for them to love one another. Their world had become one and the one only that they would have and walked one.

17 years ago it has begun, and the next 17 years, even more, it will still continue. It's not his or her anymore.

It's their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you for reading my story.
> 
> For the cause of the death of Andros's parents and the proposal ring, I will live it on you guys to imagine it :D
> 
> Once again thank you and see u in my other work.


End file.
